Together
by Kazahana Miyuki
Summary: Mereka selalu bersama, dan aku senang karena aku yang melihatnya bertahun-tahun ini/"Aku ingin tahu apakah ada perubahan pada diriku?"/"Tidak. Kau tidak berubah sedikit pun."/Shino POV


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, & Akamaru belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own this stupid fangirling idea.. ^^

**Characters:** Aburame Shino. Inuzuka Kiba. Hyuuga Hinata. Akamaru. Uzumaki Naruto.

**Rate:** K+

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warnings:** Canon/semi-canon, sedikit OOC (ya, aku tahu Shino itu sering ngambek, tapi anggaplah disini dia punya inner yg rada bijak *plakkk*), typo/misstypo, alur yang amat sangat cepat, fic terpendek yang pernah aku buat (wong cuma dua halaman :p).

Based on Naruto Shippuden episode 33 plus omake-nya.. :)

Don't like KibaHina or Team 8, don't read it! Enjoy…

.

.

**Together**

**by. Kazahana Miyuki**

Mereka bertiga selalu bersama.

Makan siang bersama.

Latihan bersama.

Mengobrol bersama.

Tertawa bersama—mengingat aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah tertawa.

Bedanya, yang satu tidak ikut tidur dan mandi bersama.

Tapi tetap saja, mereka selalu bersama.

Aku sudah lama mengamati kebersamaan mereka yang semakin dekat dari tahun ke tahun. Dan sejak Uzumaki Naruto pergi berguru kepada Jiraiya-sama, kedekatan itu tampak semakin nyata di hadapanku.

Yang satu ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai cerminan. Aku tahu bahwa diam-diam, dia juga ingin menjadi Hokage. Dan lucunya, dia memang punya banyak kesamaan dengan Naruto, baik secara fisik maupun sifat. Yang membedakan hanyalah ia mempunyai keluarga dan seekor anjing. Naruto tidak.

Yang satunya lagi sangat mengagumi Naruto dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai motivasi. Untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Untuk menjadi lebih tangguh. Untuk membuktikan diri bahwa ia juga bisa berkembang dan menjadi lebih baik. Dan yang paling penting, untuk membuktikan dirinya sendiri di depan Naruto.

Dengan Naruto sebagai inspirasi yang sama bagi mereka berdua, tak heran jika akhirnya mereka sering latihan bersama-sama. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, semakin hari, kedekatan itu semakin terlihat.

Hal itu terbukti hari itu.

.

.

Aku bertemu Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang lewat di depanku sambil menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Aku sudah mendengar berita sejak beberapa hari yang lalu bahwa ia memang telah kembali dari latihannya. Dan dugaan pertamaku di pertemuan yang kebetulan itu, sepertinya akan ada seseorang yang pingsan.

Naruto cukup sulit mengenaliku dan ia malah menyalahkan gaya berpakaianku yang menutupi seluruh wajah. Kemudian, Kiba datang. Naruto tampak terkejut saat melihat pertumbuhan Akamaru yang di atas normal itu.

"Apakah anjing memang selalu tumbuh sebesar itu dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Naruto.

Dari situlah, satu dari tiga kalimat yang membuat kesimpulanku muncul pun terlontarkan dari mulut Kiba.

"Masa'? Aku selalu bersama dia terus sih, jadi aku tidak terlalu menyadarinya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar? Akamaru kan dulu kecil sekali, sampai bisa naik di atas kepalamu!"

Tentu saja Kiba tidak menyadarinya. Mereka terlalu sering bersama-sama.

Suara Hinata terdengar di kejauhan. Ia pasti bersembunyi saat mengetahui Naruto ada di sini.

Kulihat Naruto berjalan ke asal suara. Lalu tatapanku berpindah ke Kiba yang kelihatan was-was. Ia pasti menduga hal yang sama denganku.

Dan dugaan kami terbukti saat sebuah suara sesuatu yang ambruk terdengar, disertai seruan Naruto, "Hinata! Hei! Hei, Hinata!"

Mendengar nama salah satu orang terdekatnya disebutkan, Kiba cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Naruto. Ia juga meneriakkan nama Hinata. Tapi suaranya tenggelam di balik suara Naruto. Hinata mungkin tidak mendengarnya. Tapi aku dengar.

"Hinata! Kenapa sih kau selalu pingsan kalau ada Naruto?"

Dugaan kami benar. Ada seseorang yang pingsan.

.

.

Naruto pergi setelah tak seorang pun dari kami menuruti permintaannya untuk menjadi anggota tambahan untuk timnya. Kiba—walaupun aku tahu dia sedikit jengkel karena kelakuan Naruto yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu—berusaha membangunkan Hinata sebelum Kurenai-sensei datang.

Hinata terbangun tak lama kemudian. Tapi rupanya Kurenai-sensei masih belum datang juga. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk bersandar di pohon. Dan mereka, seperti biasa, mengobrol bersama. Dan kali ini, entah kenapa, aku ingin mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

"Wah, sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu Naruto." ujar Kiba.

"Ya. Dia sedikit berubah." Hinata menyahut dengan lembut.

"Begitukah? Yah, dia memang sedikit lebih tinggi sih."

"Sudah dua setengah tahun berlalu." Hinata berkata. "Aku pun juga bertambah tinggi. Aku ingin tahu apakah ada perubahan pada diriku?"

Saat itulah, kalimat kedua yang memperkuat kesimpulanku kembali diucapkan oleh Kiba.

"Tidak. Kau tidak berubah sedikit pun."

Benar. Bagi Kiba, Hinata tidak berubah sedikit pun, karena ia punya alasan yang sama seperti alasannya untuk Akamaru. Karena mereka selalu bersama. Kiba selalu dekat dengan Hinata, sehingga ia tidak menyadari banyak perubahan yang ada pada diri Hinata.

Aku tersenyum, saat mendengar percakapan mereka yang selanjutnya.

"Kau masih suka memainkan jarimu." lanjut Kiba. "Coba lihat aku! Aku tampak lebih sangar daripada yang dulu!"

Kemudian, aku pun mendengar kalimat yang ketiga. Kali ini dari Hinata, "Kurasa kau juga tidak terlalu banyak berubah, Kiba-kun."

Senyumku mengembang sedikit lebih lebar. Entah kenapa, aku merasa hangat. Aku merasa senang melihat kedekatan mereka. Aku merasa senang melihat hubungan mutualisme mereka yang saling melindungi, saling menghibur, saling menjaga. Aku senang melihat semua itu semakin terjalin erat seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan aku senang karena aku yang melihatnya.

Dua sahabatku—tidak, tiga sahabatku yang saling bersahabat.

Mereka selalu bersama-sama.

Bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

Kecuali serangga, tentunya...

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

**A/N:**

Omake episode 33 Naruto Shippuden adalah omake yang paling sering aku tonton. Selain karena ada moment KibaHina-nya, juga karena aku suka adegan waktu Kiba ngegodain Hinata dgn pura2 nyapa Naruto itu. Tatapannya Kiba ke Hinata itu loh! Sesuatu!

Nah, setelah dengan sintingnya aku ngulang2 episode ini, eh insting fangirl-ku menemukan sebuah kalimat. Kiba bilang Hinata nggak berubah. Kiba bilang Akamaru nggak berubah. Berarti Kiba sama Hinata itu sama dekatnya dengan Kiba sama Akamaru dong? Oke, tapi seperti yang kubilang di atas: terkecuali tidur dan mandi bareng. Catet!

Dan besoknya, aku lagi ngubek2 internet, aku nemuin fanart yang berpendapat sama kayak 'teori'-ku ini. Huehehe, I'm not alone!

Ahaha, iya.. iya.. aku tahu ini ide yang aneh dan abal banget. Emang dasar fangirl! Ada hint dikit, langsung deh bla bla bla bla.. *dibom* Dan lagian ini omake gitu, yang non-canonic di Naruto-nya sendiri. Tapi yah.. biarlah saya berandai-andai.

Dan biarlah saya menengadahkan tangan demi meminta sesuap review dari readers yang udah bersedia buang2 waktu buat mampir disini. Apa aja bentuknya, pasti diterima. Concrit boleh, flame boleh, curhat boleh, mau teriak2 juga boleh. Ibu Peri bersedia mendengar, anak-anakku… *byuuurrr*

Akhir kata, arigatou gozaimaaaaaaaaaasu! ^o^


End file.
